El Horrible Sabor del Amor
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: Ranma había quedado en completo shock; número uno ¿desde cuando Akane hacía pasteles? jamás a esa marimacho le había salido nada comestible ¿y ahora resultaba que era excelente repostera?; y segundo y más importante, ¿porqué demonios Akane tendría que estarle haciendo pasteles a un "don quien sabe quien"?


El Horrible Sabor del Amor

.-.

Los personajes no son míos, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos

.-.

\- veamos... necesitaría... un kilo de harina, una bolsa de panko, medio kilo de huevos...- aquella tarde como cualquier otra Ranma regresaba de entrenar arduamente, su paso por fuera de la cocina se detuvo al ver a su madre tan pensativa mirando a la nada

\- ¿qué haces mamá?- curioso ingresó en el lugar viendo como ella suspiraba mirando el aire

\- pues... estaba pensando en que preparar para el banquete de este fin de semana, Kasumi por fin regresa de su luna de miel y a nosotras nos gustaría hacerle algo especial, pero estoy indecisa en la elección del platillo principal-

\- ¿nosotras? ¿nosotras "quienes"?- preguntó con miedo, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, dado que ahora solo vivían dos mujeres en el dojo

\- naturalmente Akane y yo, ¿tú que piensas Ranma? ¿tempura o kare?-

\- cualquiera estará bien... oye... mamá...- el joven titubeante pensaba preguntar pero ella lo interrumpió

\- entonces supongo será kare, es un poco menos laborioso... necesitaré... tres kilos de pollo, un kilo de zanahoria...-

\- oye mamá...-

\- ¿qué pasa Ranma?- contestó sin mirarlo anotando ingredientes en un papel

\- Akane... ¿ella que hará?- con miedo y nervios se rascó la cabeza mirando el techo

\- se encargará del postre-

\- ¿po... postre? ¿y no sería mejor que también lo prepararas tú?- Ranma tenía la esperanza, eso hasta que su madre lo miro feo

\- Ranma, no seas desconsiderado, será una gran comida, es mucho trabajo para mi sola- de mala forma tomó el papel en sus manos y salió de la cocina.

El joven de trenza suspiró, ¿como era posible que su madre permitiera aquello? la comida de Akane era toxica, más aun los postres por alguna razón, solían ser casi radioactivos, ¡era una completa locura!

\- demonios... no me quedará otra alternativa más que vigilar que lo haga bien...- y así dando otro suspiro, se fue del lugar.

.-.-.-.

Aquel día que Ranma hubiese mantenido una charla culinaria con su madre, había meditado a conciencia como evitar la catástrofe con el postre de Akane, sin embargo, ahora tenía un conflicto "existencial" pues esa misma tarde había escuchado una conversación muy interesante de su prometida

\- ¡¿en verdad?! ¡¿en verdad le gustó?!- gritaba Akane aferrada a la bocina del teléfono - no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso Yuka, pensé que sería un completo fracaso- al parecer la persona al otro lado de la línea halagó a la chica pues esta comenzó a jugar con sus pies y a ponerse un poco sonrojada- jejeje... no es para tanto Yuka... pero me alegra mucho que a tu primo le haya gustado mi pastel- Ranma había quedado congelado - ¿otro? mmm... supongo que no hay problema... como aun estamos de vacaciones tengo tiempo libre... muy bien entonces te veo mañana, si... adiós- Akane colgó la bocina y dio unas cuantas vueltas de felicidad como si fuera una niña, con eso último salió corriendo a su habitación.

Ranma había quedado en completo shock; número uno ¿desde cuando Akane hacía pasteles? jamás a esa marimacho le había salido nada comestible ¿y ahora resultaba que era excelente repostera?; y segundo y más importante, ¿porqué demonios Akane tendría que estarle haciendo pasteles a un "don quien sabe quien"? ¿qué carajo pasaba por la mente de Akane para andar cocinándole a alguien que no fuera él? ¿qué no era su prometida? menuda traidora.

Ahora mismo Ranma se encontraba sentado en el techo esperando que su artera prometida llegara a casa, ya que la "muy inteligente" había salido del hogar temprano, cuando él aun estaba dormido y aun no se había dignado a regresar, en todo el día el muchacho no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en la situación.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde Akane llegaba acompañada de su alcahuete amiga, Yuka, quien también cargaba una bolsa de compras, ambas pasaron el portón de entrada y llegaron hasta la puerta de entrada a la casa

\- seguramente serán los ingredientes...- se dijo molesto y poniéndose "pecho tierra" en las tejas para evitar ser visto y así oír la conversación que mantenían las jovencitas.

\- ¿segura que no te quedas a cenar?-

\- te lo agradezco, pero ya me esperan en casa, toma- dijo extendiéndole la bolsa que le ayudaba a cargar- ¿para cuando crees que tengas listo el pastel?-

\- mmm... yo creo que para el jueves-

\- vaya, eso es rápido-

\- jeje... es que el viernes tengo cosas que arreglar para la llegada de mi hermana, tengo que dejar mis asuntos arreglados para entonces-

\- ya veo, ¿ella vivirá con ustedes?- curiosa cuestionó, Akane rió un poco

\- no, pero entre mi suegra y yo prepararemos una bienvenida aquí en el dojo, después de estar un mes en Tailandia los extrañamos mucho- Ranma se sonrojó por la forma en la que había llamado a su madre por lo que implicaba, pero su ceño estaba fruncido, ¿como era posible que ella siguiera reconociendo su compromiso y que estuviera haciendo pasteles para otro idiota

\- claro comprendo-

\- ¿puedes entonces decirle a tu primo que le llevaré el pastel el jueves por la tarde?-

\- si claro, le alegrará saberlo, ¡ah! ¡casi se me olvida!- dijo buscando dentro de su bolso de mano - aquí tienes- dijo entregándole a Akane un sobre, la muchacha dejó las compras en el suelo para tomarlo con duda- te lo envía Akitoki- Akane lo abrió y vio el interior, al instante una gran sonrisa de jubilo y sorpresa se instalo en su rostro y con emoción apretó el sobre contra su pecho

\- ¡gracias!- Yuka ante la felicidad de su amiga le guiñó el ojo y dándose media vuelta se despidió - nos vemos- con eso último salió y cerro por si misma el portón de madera de la casa Tendo

\- ¡adiós!- agitó la mano, recogió las bolsas y entró a la casa

Ranma estaba que explotaba, ¿qué era ese sobre que Akane había recibido con tanta emoción de "Akitoki"?, por lo menos ahora el hombre aquel que recibía los "regalos de repostería" de SU prometida tenía nombre.

.-.-.-.

El jueves llegó pronto, el joven Saotome cada vez con un peor humor, no había podido investigar nada relacionado a los sorpresivos "dotes" reposteros de Akane, o del tal Akitoki primo de Yuka, ni tampoco lo que hubiese contenido alguna vez aquel sobre, pues cuando pudo entrar a hurtadillas esa noche al cuarto de la menor Tendo, el envoltorio de papel estaba en la basura obviamente vacío, ¿habrá sido una carta? ¿una carta de... amor? que se cuidara el tal Akitoki, cuando lo viera le daría una paliza.

Otra cosa que lo tenía intrigado a sobre manera era que Akane en estos últimos días había estado mucho tiempo encerrada en su habitación, y por el contrario sus visitas a la cocina eran solo las necesarias, sin contar que en lo que iba del día tampoco había entrado ni de casualidad al lugar, ¿en que momento pretendía empezar a hornear? ¿acaso era que quería mantenerlo en secreto?, el día anterior Ranma le había hecho varías insinuaciones y ella había parecido no captar la indirecta, si la muy tonta pensaba hacer el postre a escondidas de él, estaba jugando un juego que no ganaría, Ranma la tenía bien vigilada.

.-.-.

El reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde, y Ranma estaba más pendiente que nunca al mínimo movimiento que hiciera Akane, quien seguía sin salir de su habitación, además parecía estar muy feliz, pues tarareaba una canción una y otra vez.

Ranma en su puesto de vigilancia se removió intranquilo, a lo lejos una mancha no muy nítida pero de color amarillo se acercaba saltando de techo en techo

\- ¿es broma no? ¿Ryoga?- se dijo a si mismo levantándose de donde estaba - ¡oye tú!- le gritó cuando vio al chico perdido ir directo a la puerta de entrada luego de saltar la barda, como quien entra a su casa - ¿qué crees que haces cerdo?- preguntó molesto saltando a su lado

\- no te metas Ranma, esto no es tu asunto- respondió tratando de ignorarlo y entrar a la casa

\- escucha puerquito... hoy no es buen día, así que largo de aquí- lo miró con desafió y Ryoga... bueno, él no era muy paciente que digamos... ambos comenzaron una disputa verbal, no hay que ser muy listos para saber donde terminaría todo.

.-.-.

\- todo esto es tu culpa Ryoga... ¡justo hoy tenías que molestar!-

\- ¡cuik!- ambos chicos mojados regresaban a casa después de casi dos horas de batalla, y aunque cansados, los dos chicos en sus formas malditas, corrían para llegar al dojo Tendo

\- si por tu culpa Akane... - Ranma se tragó sus palabras, no iba a decirle a ese cerdo información con la cual sabía se pondría más furioso, o peor aun... se burlaría de él, así que sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, nada más visualizar el dojo, lo "despidió" de una patada.

Ranma entró corriendo a la casa por la puerta de la cocina, tomó agua caliente de un termo que siempre tenían encendido y regresó a su forma normal, analizó el lugar y no había rastro alguno de que Akane hubiese estado ahí, es decir no parecía campo de batalla, esa era buena señal para él. Asomó la cabeza al pasillo y con cuidado se fue acercando al comedor donde pudo escuchar a su madre y Akane hablar.

\- así que se verán a las cuatro y media... no falta mucho- mencionó Nodoka

\- no, pero no hago más de quince minutos caminando, llegaré con tiempo si me voy dentro de los próximos minutos- Akane sonrió y siguió bebiendo lo que quedaba de su té, Ranma pudo ver como sobre la mesa había una caja de color blanca, era el típico envoltorio donde se transportan los pasteles

\- "así que esa traidora lo hizo, maldito Ryoga, por su culpa la perdí de vista, si hasta tiempo le dio de limpiar la cocina"- pensó rechinando los dientes

\- estoy segura que el joven Akitoki quedara fascinado, la verdad estoy muy sorprendida Akane, el primer pastel que me comentaste no pude apreciarlo, pero si era como este... bueno, es más que obvio porque te pidió un segundo- ante la afirmación de la señora Ranma se enojó más, ¿cómo era posible que su madre supiera aquello y no hubiera detenido a Akane de coquetear con ese infeliz... (Ranma casi no sabe exagerar...), con razón iba a dejar que la gorila esa hiciera el postre para Kasumi y Tofu.

\- "cuando todo esto termine, tendremos una conversación tú y yo madre"- con esos pensamientos furiosos siguió observando la escena

\- voy por mi bolso- haciendo esta aseveración Akane se levantó de la mesa

\- yo iré a dejar esto a la cocina- diciendo esto tomó las tazas antes ocupadas y también se encaminó a la salida de la habitación, las rápidas habilidades del chico de trenza le permitieron dar un salto y quedarse colgado como si fuera "Spiderman" del techo, ninguna de las dos mujeres lo vio.

Al verse solo en el pasillo, su cerebro comenzó a trabajar en lo que debía hacer, se acercó cautelosamente a la caja, y con sumo cuidado la abrió, al ver el contenido... casi le da un shock emocional

\- de... de chocolate... maldita sea... mi favorito...- susurró para si al ver el impecable pastel aun dentro de la caja. No solo el betún café parecía brillar invitándolo a probar, sino que, las fresas, cerezas y frambuesas sobre el postre, eran grandes y de un rojo vivo.

Ranma solo de verlo se relamió los labios hipnotizado por aquel manjar, sus dedos lentamente desarmaron la caja completamente pudiendo observar como una capa de chocolate líquido escurría en los laterales haciéndolo parecer etéreo; casi por instinto acercó su cara al pastel apreciando mejor el intenso olor a chocolate que por un instante aturdió su mente, eso hasta que...

\- ¿qué estas haciendo?- preguntó Akane en el marco de la puerta completamente confusa

\- yo... - nervioso levantó la vista sin despegarse realmente del postre - yo... ¡yo podría preguntarte lo mismo!- evadió molesto con otra pregunta

\- ¿yo? estas bien... solo estoy parada en la puerta viendo como observas como tonto mi pastel- le contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

\- ¡me refiero a como fuiste capaz de hacer esto!-

\- ¿hacer qué? ¿el pastel?- sin entender nada preguntó acercándose a él, pero Ranma rápidamente tomó el pastel en sus manos y se alejó al instante

\- ¡¿qué rayos crees que haces?!- la joven gritó, no estaba dispuesta a que Ranma arruinara su trabajo

\- ¡¿en que rayos pensabas Akane?!- se alejó saliendo por las puertas corredizas hacía el jardín

\- ¿pero que pasa aquí? ¿qué son esos gritos?- Nodoka ingresó al lugar alertada por la pelea, pero ninguno de los dos le presto atención

\- Ranma, te lo advierto, devuélveme eso- a paso lento comenzó a acercarse a él, pero el chico seguía retrocediendo - no sé de que estas hablando, ¡pero pobre de ti si algo le llega a pasar a ese pastel!-

\- ¡ja!- se mofó - "pobre de ti si algo le llega a pasar a ese pastel"- la imitó con voz ridícula, luego miró fijamente el pastel que a la luz del sol se veía aun más apetitoso

\- ¡Ranma!-

\- no puedo creer seas una traidora- su vista fija en el chocolate

\- Ranma...- Akane comenzó a sentir miedo, él no estaba jugando, y cuando llegó cerca de la poza, realmente temió que lo fuera a arrojar al agua - ¿traidora?- su prometido dio otro paso hacía atrás, y ella entró en pánico, así que intentó negociar- no sé a lo que te refieres... pero hay que... platicarlo... ven, regrésame el pastel y hablamos sobre ello- Akane se acercó más y extendió sus manos en modo conciliatorio, pero él no la miraba a ella

-¿qué esta pasando?- preguntó Soun que era seguido por Genma llegando a la estancia

\- eso quisiera saber...- respondió Nodoka

\- ese pastel se ve exquisito... tal vez Ranma debería compartir- el señor de anteojos dibujo una sonrisa astuta en su rostro

\- debes de estar bromeando Genma- la contestó su mujer, el hombre no hablo más pero soltó una carcajada, signo de estar mofandose

\- nunca has cocinado nada decente y ahora haces esto Akane...- le achacó con rencor- ¡cocinarle a otro! ¡eso es muy bajo de tu parte!-

\- ¡¿cocinarle?!- Akane completamente sin entender, lo único que pudo hacer fue negar enloquecidamente con la cabeza

\- ¡yo que durante años he comido tus galletas de piedra! ¡y esas sopas que saben a tierra con moho! ¡ni hablar de ese arroz pastoso y más salado que el mar! ¡y por si fuera poco tus pasteles que saben a una combinación de bicarbonato, azúcar y vinagre!-

\- no es...-

\- ¡y tú vas y le cocinas a otro! ¡¿solo practicabas conmigo a qué?!-

\- Ranma, puedo explicarte... solo regresa...-

\- ¡No!- el muchacho alzó el pastel como si aquella fuese su victoria- ¡ESTO ES MIO!- gritó antes de bajar el alimento a la altura de su cara y comenzar a devorarlo a mordidas, una tras otra, sin parar.

Akane abrió los ojos a más no poder, totalmente congelada ante lo que veía, sus manos fueron a parar a su boca de tal impresión, ¡oh por Dios! ¡¿en que carajos pensaba Ranma?!, estaba completamente asustada.

Ranma que comía veloz, solo pudo sentir el asqueroso sabor después del cuarto o quinto mordisco y tan desesperado estaba que ya iba casi a la mitad del pastel. Aquel último bocado pudo saborearlo mejor y a duras penas lo tragó, haciendo un monumental esfuerzo por no vomitar.

\- "ese tal Akitoki debe de gustarle mucho Akane para pedirle un segundo pastel si el primero sabía así"- pensó - "pobre estúpido, yo seré el único que coma las asquerosidades de esa marimacho"- con esa línea de pensamiento tomó una de las fresas que aun quedaban y la engulló, curiosamente la fruta sabía igual de mal al resto del pastel, Ranma por un segundo pensó que era una de las obras misteriosas de Akane para arruinar todo, eso hasta que vio como su prometida se acercaba hacía él con expresión asustada a más no poder

\- ¡ja!- con altanería pasó junto a ella dejándole los restos del pastel en las manos - dile a ese tal Akitoki que solo yo puedo aguantar tanta toxicidad- Ranma no sabía cuan irónica puede ser la vida y cuanta razón llevaban sus palabras; Akane seguía muda, él volteó a verla y se dio cuanta que su cara mostraba un terror infinito y de sus manos, los restos del platillo caían sin pena ni gloria, esto lo sorprendió y se plantó frente a ella.

La joven fue directo a su prometido y lo analizaba de arriba a abajo

\- Ra... Ranma... pero... como...- anonadada le tocaba los brazos, luego la cara e incluso el torso como si buscara alguna evidencia física, el chico algo confundido y a la vez avergonzado, puso una sonrisa boba en sus labios

\- ¡¿qué demonios hiciste!?- vocifero Nodoka tras ellos algo parecido al enojo pero también horror, esto al parecer hizo que Akane saliera de su estado de shock y hablara correctamente

\- tía... hay que llamar a un taxi, pídalo en calidad de urgente- ella no despegaba su vista de Ranma

\- si, si, tienes razón- la mujer corrió dentro de la casa a hacer la llamada

\- ¿que pasa?- preguntó Ranma un poco confundido cuando Akane le tomó la mano y lo guió ante los ojos de sus padres a sentarse en la duela del comedor

\- ¿lo qué Ranma se comió fue...- inició preguntando Soun

\- un pastel de los peores que haz hecho- mencionó con gracia, y como si fuera karma algo dentro de su estomago se removió intensamente, sin embargo aguanto sin hacer gestos por orgullo, ya luego tendría tiempo de irse a llorar por algún rincón con un pote entero de pastillas para el estomago; su cara de gracia de transformó completamente cuando vio que los ojos de Akane comenzaban a humedecerse.

\- Ranma... -

\- oye... oye... si sabía muy feo... pe.. pero- un nuevo dolor más fuerte que el anterior se produjo dentro de si, al cual no le puso demasiada atención ya que su prioridad era no hacer llorar a Akane- ve... veras que mejorarás a la próxima... jeje-

\- ya llegó el taxi- anunció Genma

\- vamos Ranma- la joven se levantó de inmediato jalándolo con ella, pero por alguna razón una debilidad invadió al chico que casi cae de no ser por ella, pronto llegó Genma para ayudar a llevarlo, un nuevo dolor aun peor se produjo en Ranma

\- ¿a donde vamos?- preguntó cuando subían al vehículo

\- al hospital... te acabas de comer una mezcla de poliestireno, silicón puro, colorantes, esencia de chocolate y plástico...- eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de desmayarse.

.-.-.-.-.

El aire entraba por la ventana semiabierta, de alguna forma eso reconfortaba a Ranma quien descansaba en la cama de frazadas amarillas, dio una inhalación profunda relajado, pero al parecer su organismo pensaba lo contrario, una poderosa arcada se apodero de su cuerpo.

Sacó los pies de la cama sentándose lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que aunque lo intentara no llegaría al baño, buscó un balde de metal que tenía para esas emergencias pero estaba algo lejos de él, lo único que pensó fue en taparse la boca y no arruinar la cama de su prometida; de pronto el recipiente metálico estaba frente a él, al cual se aferró, y una mano piadosa sobaba su espalda mientras su cuerpo expulsaba más que nada agua.

\- "la peor vergüenza de mi vida"- pensó cuando otra arcada se presentó y no solo expulsó agua, también algunos restos de bilis.

\- ¿mejor?- preguntó la dulce voz de Akane sentada a su lado, pasándole un poco de agua para que enjuagara su boca y escupiera , Ranma asistió sin mirarla a los ojos y poniendo resistencia cuando ella intentó quitarle el balde de las manos, al final terminó cediendo y ella llevó la tina a lavar.

\- "lo de antes... no, ESTA es la peor vergüenza de mi vida"- se dijo a si mismo hundiéndose en la cama - "el que Akane limpie los restos de mi vomito, Dios mío... no puede haber peor vergüenza"- que equivocado estaba...

Akane regresó y no hizo ningún comentario sobre lo que había pasado, en lugar de eso, llenó de nuevo el vaso con agua y ofreció las medicinas a su prometido

\- ya es hora- dijo sonriéndole, Ranma recibió el vaso y medicamento y por fin se atrevió a levantar la vista, ella le sonrió con ternura cuando sus dedos se rozaron, entonces un ruido sonoro y muy, muy largo se escuchó con potencia en la habitación; Akane modalidad enfermera no habló tampoco del olor tan hediondo que se instaló en el cuarto y fue directo a la ventana a abrirla completamente.

\- "ESTO, sin duda es lo más vergonzoso que me a pasado en toda mi jodida vida"- el joven completamente rojo tomó la medicinas de un solo trago, dejó el vaso en el escritorio, y se volvió a acostar en la cama dándole la espalda a la chica

\- Ranma... te traje esto- ella no obtuvo resultados- Ranma- lo llamó de nuevo

\- solo quiero descansar- contestó molesto, sabía que estaba siendo grosero pero, se sentía demasiado humillado

\- no es para tanto Ranma-

\- vete Akane-

\- se te olvida que estas en mi cuarto-

\- ¡oh claro! ¡perdón! me iré a descansar a otro lado, solo te recuerdo que la idea de que descansara aquí porque estaría más cómodo fue tu idea- se sentó de golpe dispuesto a irse

\- caíste- contesto contenta Akane cuando le puso el popote del vaso justo en los labios- no seas amargado, te caerá bien la limonada, la hizo la mamá de Tofu- Ranma con cara de niño berrinchudo se la tomó

\- supéralo Ranma, son cosas normales...-

\- no-

\- dada tu...-

\- no-

\- condición-

\- no-

\- ¡¿quieres dejar de comportarte como un niño?!-

\- no quiero hablar sobre el tema Akane-

\- de ser al revés, tu harías lo mismo por mi, ¿no?- el joven se sonrojo y terminó asistiendo lentamente aun sin mirarla -abajo las personas están muy animadas, no pensé que habrían tanta gente en casa, pero la mamá de Tofu invito a algunos parientes y ahora tenemos casa llena, lo bueno es que tú mamá ha sido halagada varias veces por su comida...- ella pareció pensarlo antes de decirle lo siguiente - también les gusto el pastel que compré, doble chocolate... es de la pastelería favorita de Kasumi, ya sabes de donde compramos el pastel de la boda, esta delicioso...- Ranma la miró muy mal

\- si me lo estas presumiendo, ahórratelo, sabes que no puedo comerlo- contestó con mal genio - además después de lo que pasó, no quiero comer chocolate de aquí al año tres mill-

\- si quieres, cuando estés bien podemos ir a comprar tal vez uno difer...- la interrumpió de golpe

\- ¿porqué no me dijiste que comprarías el pastel?-

\- ¿acaso me lo preguntaste?- respondió irónica y comenzando a molestarse - sabes que yo no cocino...- pareció pensarlo un poco- bueno... la verdad si he mejorado, pero...-

\- todo lo que cocinas es horrible, si me hubieras dicho que el pastel de la fiesta no lo harías tú, no me hubiera confundido- le reclamó, aunque ciertamente, el error de no preguntar había sido suyo

\- ¿qué culpa tengo yo de que tú no recordaras que hace una semana tomé un taller de alimentos de replica?-

\- e... es tu culpa, por no recordármelo- volteó la cara sintiéndose un estúpido por comerse un pastel de exposición, que de no haber terminado en el estomago de Ranma (y posteriormente haber sacado la mayoría en un lavado estomacal), habría sido otro pastel en la vidriera de la confitería propiedad del primo de Yuka, que al igual que el anterior pastel le hubiera sido remunerado a Akane.

\- ¡¿mi culpa dices?! ¡te recuerdo que yo no fui quien estaba celosa por hacerle comida a alguien más!- bufó enojada

\- ¡yo no estaba celoso!-

\- y habla el señor "le cocinaste a otro"- le recordó

\- yo... yo... cállate Akane- la muchacha iba a hablar cuando otra ruidosa ventosidad salió del cuerpo de Ranma, él se puso completamente rojo mordiendo sus labios y con los puños apretados sintiendo que su dignidad volaba y se alejaba de él al igual que aquel hedor pestilente de su ser...

La muchacha lo miró con ternura, comprendiendo lo mucho que esto debía dolerle, más que al cuerpo, al enorme ego de Ranma.

\- Akane- la puerta se abrió de golpe- van a tomar fotografías, la madre de Tofu quiere que estés en ellas, estoy segura que el cuñado puede arreglárselas sin ti un rato, ¿verdad Ranma?- Nabiki tan sincera como siempre agregó - lastima que estés en cama y no puedas bajar ni a saludar cuñado, porque hasta mi novio saldrá en las fotos jaja- se burló de él

\- déjame en paz Nabiki...- rechinó los dientes

\- bueno, bueno, solo es una broma no te enojes, quien te manda a comer lo que no debes, y tú Akane apresúrate, no vaya a ser que aquí el enfermó suelte otra "bomba" de esas que se escuchan y huelen hasta el pasillo y te intoxique jajajaja-

\- Na-bi-ki- amenazó el chico tratando de levantarse de la cama completamente rojo

\- ya, ya, no aguantas nada- diciendo esto se dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir - no cabe duda que en tu caso, los celos pueden ser peligrosos jajaja- y salió rápidamente huyendo del lugar.

Akane se acercó a él omitiendo cualquier comentario de lo anterior, lo empujó para que volviera a recostarse en la cama.

Aquel jueves pasado cuando Ranma comiera el pastel falso, habían llegado al hospital principal de Nerima y el joven ya no tenía conciencia, por lo tanto cuando despertó muchas horas después ya le habían realizado un lavado de estomago, sin embargo tanto químico ingerido había dejado secuelas que se curarían a base de un medicamento controlado y una dieta liquida por lo menos hasta que su cuerpo dejara de querer expulsar residuos de aquel "postre"; lo habían dejado ir a casa ese Sábado por la mañana y lo habían puesto a descansar en la habitación de Akane para que estuviera más cómodo, la chica por su lado dormiría, cual enfermera fiel, al lado de la cama en un futon, pendiente a cualquier cosa.

Esa mañana sin embargo, la casa se llenó de personas que esperaban ansiosas el regreso de Kasumi y Tofu, quienes al llegar se enteraron de la situación y le hicieron una visita rápida a Ranma para volver a bajar con los invitados, si hubiera sido cualquier otro día el chico de trenza estaría comiendo con glotonería en el piso de abajo en lugar de estar recluido en una habitación con una dieta liquida.

Akane suspirando se sentó a su lado y viendo como el joven aun enfadado, avergonzado y haciéndose el tonto cerraba los ojos, comenzó a acariciar los cabellos azabaches con mimo, el de ojos azules cayó en un estado adormecido y empezó a caer realmente en la inconciencia, por lo menos hasta que otro sonido imprudente de su cuerpo escapó... su cara se volvió a poner roja e inmediatamente se alejó de la muchacha apretando los parpados con fuerza

\- Ran...-

\- vete Akane, mejor vete a la fiesta, te están esperando y ni quien te necesite...- orgulloso se dio la vuelta en la cama con la cara hacía la pared

\- oye, no...-

\- ¡lárgate quieres!-

\- bien... como quieras...- Akane se levantó dispuesta a salir, pero antes se le ocurrió algo - si te hace sentir mejor... a mi...- ella se armo de valor para decir las palabras "prohibidas" que su prometido evitaba - no me importa que tenga que limpiar tu vomito, y estar oyendo como te "desinflas" - Ranma se hizo bolita en la cama sintiéndose cada vez más pequeño- ¿sabes porqué?...- él no contestó - porque nunca le cocinaría a nadie que no fueras tú- soltó risueña, por su lado Ranma se hizo piedra tratando de asimilar lo que aquellas palabras significaban.

Luego de unos momentos el joven de trenza se sentó en la cama viendo como ella seguía parada cerca de la cama, entonces se animó a cuestionar mientras jugaba con sus dedos y sus mejillas rojas lo delataban

\- eso... eso... significa que... tú... que tú...- pero ahora fue ella quien lo interrumpió

\- ¿quieres probar el pastel?- preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa, él confundido contestó

\- sabes que no puedo...-

\- solo dime si quieres o no-

\- pero...-

\- ¿si o no?- tajante preguntó

\- mmm... su... supongo que si- dijo inseguro por fin, Akane sin dejar de sonreír dio una gran inspiración, y de un momento a otro, en un movimiento inesperado, corrió hacía Ranma, posando sus labios contra los de él, un contacto que aunque fue demasiado corto dejó un ligero sabor a chocolate producto del pastel (que si era ingeríble).

\- ¡luego regreso a verte!- le gritó al salir igual de rápido por la puerta. El muchacho se tocó los labios, y dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama sonrió a más no poder, pensando en que definitivamente el chocolate siempre sería su sabor favorito, y que quería volver a probarlo antes de lo que él mismo había predicho.

FIN

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aclaraciones.

\- el panko es básicamente el pan molido japonés

\- el kare es curry japonés, y el tempura es comida frita y rebozada

\- "alcahueta" es una persona que hace de cómplice, por lo menos en México

\- dudo que alguien no lo conozca, pero, Spiderman es un super héroe

.-.-.

Notas de la autora

Hola a todos, por aquí ando de nuevo, espero les haya gustado la lectura, que por alguna razón salió más larga de lo que esperaba xD.

Sobre la temática del fanfic, surgió porque me puse a pensar en lo común que es la comida en las vidrieras de los restaurantes y negocios de comida en general en Japón; sopas, carnes, postres, todo lo ponen en exhibición y parece tan delicioso y real, ¿quíen no ha visto el famoso video donde hacen lechuga y huevo poniendo una sustancia de colores en el agua?, pues eso fue lo que hizo Akane, la replica de un pastel para exhibición.

Por cierto lo que Akane recibió en el sobre, fue su pago por el primer pastel, xD.

Como dato extra (e inútil), el primo de Yuka se llama "Akitoki" porque mientras escribía el fic estaba oyendo capítulos aleatorios de InuYasha, y justo apareció donde sale el antepasado de un compañero de clase de Kagome, el hombre lleva ese nombre jeje... no pude evitar usarlo.

Supongo que por ahora es todo, gracias como siempre por pasar a mis historias, abrazos a todos, en especial a:

-Shojoranko  
-Haruhi Saotome  
-ranma x akane  
-Guest  
-Ranma84  
-nancyricoleon  
-SARITANIMELOVE  
-Emiluncis  
-Carol FVargas  
-Akane04  
-azzulaprincess  
-Afrika  
-marilole  
-Akai27  
-Tziti

De este lado del ciber mundo, AkaneMiiya.


End file.
